Destined To Be
by KierraB09
Summary: A new girl moves to town and catches the attention of a few guys Stiles and Isaac both are drawn to this girl but the new girl has a secret and somone is after her for her special gifts. Plus where does Stiles and especially Isaac fit into her When Isaac discovers her secret and starts having dreams about their past life together, are they destined to be?
1. Chapter 1

Destined to Be

Kierra walked inside Beacon Hills high. She knew that all eyes were on her and she could practically feel the jealousy radiating off most of the girls in the hallway while some of the guys were looking at her with lust in their gazes. She walked with the principle to her first class.

Everyone looked at the door when it opened and saw principle Jones walk in with the pretty girl looking nervous behind him.

"Everyone, this is Kierra Brown please try and make her feel welcomed." Principle Jones stated and left.

Kierra walked to the desk next to a boy with brown hair and sat down. Stiles looked over at her and noticed she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt with a black leather jacket. He also noticed that her hair was down and stopped at her shoulders and she was wearing glasses. She and milk chocolate skin that was flawless and she had on black combat boots. Her guitar case was next to her feet.

Kierra looked over at him and gave a shy friendly smile and faced the front. She knew he was checking her out but made it seem like she didn't. She could feel his intrigue for her. Allison turned in her seat and decided to speak.

"Hi I'm Allison Argent." She said extending her hand.

"Hi Allison I'm Kierra Brown nice to meet you." Kierra replied shaking her hand.

"Good, I know what it's like to be new here, trust me it'll get easier for you." Allison said

"Oh well, at least it hasn't been too bad so far." Kierra said smiling

"Yeah well lunch is a later would you like to sit with my friends and me?" Allison asked.

"Sure that'd be great." Kierra said

"Cool, well I'm going to let you finish listening to the lesson." Allison stated and faced the front.

Kierra smiled and continued listening to the teacher. She could tell that Allison was a nice girl and that she would be a great friend. When class ended, Kierra gathered her things and stoop up.

"Here I'll carry your guitar case for you." A voice said causing her to look up and see the guy that was checking her out.

"Are you sure I could just carry it myself." She said.

"Yeah its fine I got it." He said picking it up.

"Thanks." Kierra said smiling

"No problem. I'm Stiles by the way."

"Stiles? Is that your real name?" Kierra asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No but everyone calls me Stiles." He said

"Ok Stiles, what's your last name?"

"It's Stilinski." Stiles said grinning.

Kierra smiled back and they left the classroom.

"So…What's your first class?" Stiles asked breaking the silence.

Kierra dug in her pocket and took out her schedule. She saw that she had Creative Writing I.

"I have Creative Writing." She told him.

"Oh I know where that is I'll show you." Stiles said

Kierra nodded and followed him to her next class.

After class ended it was lunch time. Kierra had her guitar case on her shoulder and looked over to see Stiles talking to a guy from her first class. He had short black hair with lifted bangs. He was a few inches taller than Stiles with more muscle. She walked toward them and their emotions intensified. Even from where she was standing before she could feel their emotions. Stiles looked over his friends shoulder and smiled at her.

"Hey kierra." He said grinning profusely.

"Hey Stiles. Hi Stiles' friend." She said facing the boy next to him.

"Hi, I'm Scott McCall." Scott said giving a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Scott." Kierra said smiling.

"You too. Do you want to have lunch with us?" Scott asked.

"Actually Allison invited me to sit with them." Kierra said

"It's cool because we're sitting with them anyway." Scott stated.

"Oh well then sure its fine with me." She replied.

They made their way to the cafeteria and got their food. They walked over to the table where Allison, Lydia, Isaac, and Boyd were at.

"Hey Kierra, saved you a seat." Allison said gesturing to the seat next to her.

Isaac couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell there was something about her that drew him in. Yes he was attracted to her and yes she was attractive but he could sense something about her that intoxicated him. He could imagine her in his bed withering beneath him moaning his name in pure ecstasy. He imagined her hands roaming his body and him touching her in places she's never felt.

"Thank you." Kierra spoke breaking him out of his trance. She sat in the seat.

"Hi Kierra I'm Boyd nice to meet you." The tall black guy across from her said.

"I'm Lydia nice to meet you." Lydia said smiling

"Nice to meet you to. And you are?" Kierra asked looking at Isaac.

"Oh uh I'm Isaac Lahey." He said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kierra replied shaking his hand.

Kierra gasped when her hand touched his. It wasn't a clichéd bolt of electricity but there was a fondness and warmth in his touch. She looked up in Isaac's eyes to see a look of longing, frustration, and desire on his face. She quickly pulled away and blushed. Stiles noticed the interaction and tried to hide his jealousy. He looked at Scott and Scott nodded his head

"Um I'm sorry, I have to go." Kierra said and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kierra was standing in the parking lot when school let out. She walked over to her car which was a white Ford Flex and pressed the unlock button on her key chain. She put her things inside and shut the door.

"Hey you ok?" Stiles asked from behind.

Kierra faced him "Yeah I'm fine thanks Stiles." She replied.

"Look… That thing with Isaac what happened?" Stiles asked concerned.

"I don't know." Kierra lied.

Stiles looked at her. He knew something wasn't right but decided to let it go.

"Look, I have to go." Kierra said opening her car door.

"Wait. Can I have your number so we can hang out?" Stiles asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Kierra smiled at how nervous he was she took his phone and programmed her number in it and gave it back.

"Just call my phone and I'll save your number." She said grinning at the look on his face.

She got in her car and drove away leaving stiles still in shock. Stiles finally recovered from his shock and walked over to his jeep. He looked and saw Scott on his motorbike smiling at him. Stiles knew Scott heard the whole conversation. He smiled and got in his jeep.

"We're meeting at your house." He said grinning like a child.

"Sounds good to me." Scott replied and they both left.

Scott and Stiles walked into Scott's room. Scott sat on his bed while Stiles sat at his desk chair.

"Dude I can't believe I got Kierra's number without getting laughed at or slapped in the face." Stiles said beaming.

"I know she really seems to like you." Scott replied with a smile.

"Yeah, she told me to call her so that she can save my number." Stiles stated

"You should call her then." Scott replied

Stiles looked at his phone and went through his contacts. He scrolled to Kierra's name and pressed it. He anxiously waited while her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered

"Hey Kierra its Stiles." He said

"Hey stiles what's up." She replied smiling at the sound of his voice.

"I was just calling your phone so you could save my number." Stiles said looking at Scott.

"Ask her out." Scott mouthed

"Where." Stiles mouthed back.

"Lydia's birthday party." Scott mouthed

"Stiles? You there?" Kierra asked

"Uh yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out you know uh-

"Stiles if you want to ask me out just ask me." Kierra interrupted

"Ok well would you like to go with me to Lydia's birthday party?" Stiles said hopeful.

"Sure I'd love to." She replied

"Really?" Stiles said excitedly.

"Yes really"

"Ok I'll pick you up on Friday at eight. Is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine"

"Ok well see you tomorrow at school." Stiles said

"Yeah see you." Kierra replied

Stiles hung up and looked at Scott. He smiled and threw his fist in the air.

"I can't believe she said yes. Dude I have a date with the hot new girl." Stiles said grinning

"Yeah that's great. You got your girl and I got mine." Scott said giving him a pound.

"Hey you mind if we talk about what happened between Isaac and Kierra today?' Stiles said

"Yeah I wonder what caused her to look so flustered like that when she shook Isaac's hand." Scott said concerned.

"Yeah me too it's like she could feel something when she touched him." Scott said.

"I saw that I wonder what that was about." Stiles stated

"Me too." Scott said

Scott looked at his phone to see Allison calling.

"Allison you ok?' he said into his phone.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just wondering what time are you picking me up Friday." Allison replied

"Oh uh I'll pick you up at 8." Scott said

"Ok good I love you." Allison said

"I love you too." Scott replied and hung up.

"Looks like we both will be picking up our dates at the same time." Stiles stated smiling.

"How about we all ride in one car." Scott suggested

"That sounds cool." Stiles said.


	3. Chapter 3

Kierra woke up for school the next morning. She picked out black jeans and a black wife-beater she showered and got dressed. Combing her hair down from its wrap and let it fall on her shoulders. She put on her black high-top air force ones and grabbed her burgundy leather jacket and put it on. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face and put on her glasses. Grabbing her things for school she went downstairs to leave for school.

"Bye Lucille, bye Ron" she called and left.

Getting in her car Kierra realized that she forgot her Lecrae CD and went back inside to get it. Pulling up in Beacon Hills parking lot Kierra saw Stiles got out of his jeep. She pulled up in the parking space next to his and got out.

"Hey Stiles." She said smiling.

"Hi Kierra." He replied

Kierra smiled and retrieved her bag and went inside. She walked to her locker to put some books away. Closing her locker Kierra jumped when she saw Isaac standing there.

"Isaac hey you scared me." She said clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said.

"It's ok what's up."

"I was wondering if you would accompany me to Lydia's party Friday night." Isaac said hopeful.

"I'm sorry Isaac I already said yes to Stiles." Kierra said.

Isaac's face fell "Oh ok…Well maybe you could save me a dance."

"Sure that'd be great." Said Kierra.

She could feel his disappointment.

"Great…So can I walk you to class." Isaac asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied

As Kierra walked with Isaac she didn't notice Stiles was listening to their conversation. Stiles was jealous that Isaac tried to ask her out. He shook his head and walked to class. As Kierra was sitting in Chemistry class she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw Stiles texted her. Looking at her white HTC Radar kierra saw the text.

"_What's going on between you and Isaac?"_ It read.

_"Nothing's going on."_ She texted back.

She looked at Stiles to see him looking at her. Her phone vibrated again and she looked at what he sent her.

_"Then why did he ask you out?"_ Kierra rolled her eyes at that.

_"How do you even know that were you eavesdropping!" _she texted him

"_That's not important I just like you and I don't want to compete with anyone."_

Stiles texted her.

"_Look I don't know but I told him I was going to Lydia's party with you, and to be polite I told him I would save him a dance."_She texted him.

Stiles saw the text and clutched his phone in jealousy. He didn't want Isaac trying to steal her away. Kierra put her phone away and tried to focus on the lesson. Allison was next to her and whispered.

"What's going on?'

"Stiles sent me a text asking me about Isaac." Kierra whispered back.

"What'd you say?"

"I told him that I don't know what's going on with Isaac and me." Kierra stated being truthful.

Allison nodded her head and went back to listening to the teacher. Kierra was telling the truth, she didn't know what was happening with her and Isaac. But when she shook his hand yesterday she felt his loneliness, desire, lust, longing, and frustration. She's never felt such strong emotions from someone. I mean she has but they were never that intense.

Kierra's heart fluttered in her chest when she thought about him with his shaggy brown hair and chestnut brown eyes the pierced her soul. She looked over at Isaac to see him watching her. Kierra blushed and turned her head. Isaac didn't know what it is about her but he wants her to be his.

It was lunch time and Kierra went to her locker, she saw Isaac standing there waiting for her.

"Hey." She said her heart beating in her chest. Isaac smiled because he can hear her heart pounding and he's the cause of it.

"Hey look I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me." He said.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Kierra replied

"Good shall we." Isaac said and they walked to the cafeteria.

Stiles looked and saw Kierra walking with Isaac. Jealousy consumed him he watched Kierra laugh at something Isaac. Kierra could feel his jealousy from across the room. She looked at him to see him watching her and Isaac Stiles was clenching his fist.

"Isaac, will you excuse me for a second?" she said.

"Yeah sure." He replied kissing her cheek.

Stiles nostrils flared at that he look to see a smirk on Isaac's face he was trying to get a rise out of him and it worked. Kierra walked over to Stiles and spoke.

"Stiles you mind if we talk."

"Yeah sure." He replied.

They moved to another table away from their friends.

"What's going on with you?" she asked

"What's going on with me? It's the fact that you and Isaac are talking is what's bothering me." Stiles replied in anger.

"Stiles, I'm not your girlfriend ok? Yes I like you a lot but I only been at this school a day and who I talk to has nothing to do with you." Kierra replied putting him in his place.

"I know that it's just I really like you and I don't want to have to compete with him." Stiles said.

"Stiles you're adorable but we hardly know each other." Kierra said looking in his eyes.

Stiles looked away he knew she was telling the truth. Hurt consumed his features when he looked at her.

"Listen, I'm still gonna go to Lydia's party but as your friend." Kierra said.

"I know but I still want to get to know you better." He replied.

"I know." She said touching his hand. She loved the feeling she got when she touched him. It was obvious she had feelings for him but they weren't as strong as what she felt with Isaac but they still were there.

"Well, let's get back everyone's waiting for us." She said standing up.

Stiles followed suite and they walked back to where their friends were waiting.

Friday night came quickly; Kierra was wearing brown skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with black military combat boots. She had on a black beanie hat for women and went to brush her teeth. She walked downstairs a few minutes later when the doorbell sounded. Black jean jacket in her hand she opened the door to see Stiles.

"Hey ready to go." he asked smiling

"Yep just let me put my jacket on." She said putting it on

"Bye Lucille." She spoke

"Bye have fun." Lucille replied and they left.

"I didn't know Scott and Allison were riding with us." She said smiling at them.

"Yeah is that ok?" Stiles asked.

"Yep hey Scott and Allison." Kierra said getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey Kierra what's up." Scott said smiling

"You guys ready to party!" Allison cheered.

"Yep, party in here!" Kierra stated raising her hands. Scott and Allison laughed and followed suit.

They pulled up at Lydia's house and got out. They walked up to the door and were let in by Lydia.

"Hey guys come on in." Lydia said.

"Happy birthday Lydia." Kierra said

"Thanks." She replied hugging her.

The party was in full swing as Kierra and stiles danced to "Moves like Jagger." Kierra could feel everyone's emotions. To her left she felt a girl with blonde hair. She felt her sadness and the guy dancing with her was in a state of lust. To her right someone was angry about something and another person was deeply hurt. Stiles noticed that Kierra stopped dancing and was looking around.

"What's wrong?' he asked concerned.

"Nothing I'm fine." She lied she could feel his concern for her increasing and it was becoming intense.

Stiles gave her a skeptical look and spoke.

"Does this have anything to do with Isaac?'

"No it doesn't. I'm just thinking that's all." Kierra said trying not to roll her eyes.

"Oh well I hope you're having fun with me." Stiles said smiling.

Kierra smiled back and they continued dancing. Isaac watched as kierra danced with Stiles. He saw him whisper something in her ear and saw the smile appear on her face. He walked up to the DJ and requested a slow song. Kierra gasped when she heard the song that was playing. It was "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis.

"I love this song." She said joy in her eyes.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I believe that you promised me a dance." Isaac stated walking up to them. Stiles gave Isaac a pointed look and clenched his fist. Kierra smiled at Isaac and took his hand.

"Don't worry Stiles it's just one dance." She said. Stiles nodded his head and went to go find Lydia. Isaac pulled Kierra into his arms. Kierra tried not to shudder by his touch. She could feel how much he liked her just by a simple touch. Isaac's hand was on the small of her back and she couldn't help but shiver. She enjoyed being in his arms.

Lydia noticed the look on Stiles' face as he watched Kierra and Isaac dance.

"Hey you ok." She said.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied

"No you're not; you look like you want to hit someone." Lydia said.

"I just hate the fact that Isaac is trying to be with Kierra." Stiles said.

"Stiles, Kierra can talk to whoever she wants but I can see that you really like her."Lydia stated.

"Yeah I do but I think Isaac likes her too and I think she likes him more than me." He said hurt.

"Well you'll just have to let her choose and don't be too forward with her." Lydia said and walked away.

Stiles took a sip off his drink and continued watching Isaac and Kierra dance. He couldn't help but be jealous of Isaac and how close he was to the girl he wants to be his.

"You know I'm enjoying this dance with you." Isaac said smiling.

"Me too." Kierra replied smiling back

She looked into his eyes to see a look of adoration for her.

"What is it about you that draw you to me?" Isaac whispered in her ear causing her to shiver.

"I don't know but I'm clearly drawn to you too." She replied.

Isaac cupped her face with both hands he leaned down moving towards her lips. Kierra's heart thundered in her chest awaiting his kiss. Just as he was about to kiss her they were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I think your one dance is up Isaac." Stiles said causing them to jump apart.

Kierra's heart was still pounding neither her nor Isaac noticed the music had changed to Katy Perry's "California Gurls."

"Right well, have fun I'll see you later." Isaac said and walked away.

Stiles noticed the look on Kierra's face.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine." She replied snapping out of her daze.

"Look if Isaac did something to you I can take care of it." Stiles said getting protective.

"Stiles its fine Isaac didn't do anything." Kierra said

"_Even though I wanted him to." _She thought.

She and Stiles continued dancing she noticed how stiles reacted towards Isaac. He was threatened by him.

"You know you really shouldn't feel threatened by Isaac." She said.

"Yeah right I like you a lot and I can tell he does too." Stiles said looking in her eyes.

"I like you too Stiles." Kierra replied

"But not the way you like him." Stiles said with defeat.

"I have feelings for both of you but I'm confused." She said being truthful

"Well is there a chance for me?" Stiles asked hopeful.

"Yeah, but there's also a chance for Isaac too, you'll just have to let me choose." Kierra stated.

"Then I'll fight for you and I won't stop until we're together." Stiles said

Isaac heard the whole conversation.

"And I'll fight for her too and I won't stop until I have her heart." He said to himself.

**Please review and tell me what you think I haven't forgotten about Jacob and Emily I'll update that soon. But tell me what you think of this story I'd appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kierra woke up Saturday morning and stretched. She got up and went outside to train; she was dressed in grey sweatpants and a black wife-beater. She always trained in her backyard on Saturday's it helped her focus and keep her cool. Sometimes she would train for hours without stopping. Her aunt and uncle were both gone to work so she was alone.

Keeping her focus Kierra did a roundhouse kick. She could sense someone watching her and threw her Sai in that direction.

"Never knew you empath-assassins liked to be alone." The guy said.

"Who are you?"Kierra asked.

"Derek Hale." He replied

"How do you know what I am." She asked again

"Our family ancestors know each other. I'm supposed to protect you." Derek said walking toward her with her Sai in his hand.

"And why should I believe you." Kierra said raising her chin in defiance.

"Because you could sense if I was lying or not…So am I lying." Derek said stepping in front of her.

"No, but that still doesn't explain why you're here right now." Kierra said.

"I'm here to warn you." He replied.

"Warn me about what exactly? Kierra asked looking up at him.

"About Deucalion." Derek said.

As soon as he said that name Kierra tensed. Her family was trying to find him for years but he was in hiding. Derek could hear her heart beating with anger and adrenaline.

"So I guess he's out of hiding." Kierra said jaw clenched.

"Yes, the only thing that I know right now is that he's back and he wants something." Derek said.

"Let me guess, you're gonna make sure that I'm protected." Kierra sarcastically stated.

"Yes, it's part of our family pact. You're the most powerful empath-assassin of your bloodline and the last protector I have to keep you safe." Derek said with intensity.

"I know, but that doesn't make this any easier." She replied taking back her Sai.

Derek watched her as she continued training. It was his job to protect her and he was going to make sure that she was safe if it was the last thing he ever had to do.

"You know instead of standing there watching me, you could at least help me train." Kierra said facing him.

Derek nodded his head and they began their session.

They walked into her house an hour later. Kierra looked at her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Allison and decided to call her back.

"Hello" Allison answered.

"Allison, you called me what's up?" Kierra said getting straight to the point.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Lydia today."

"Sounds good to me I just have to shower and get dressed amongst other things." Kierra said.

"Ok sounds good just come over my house." Allison replied.

"Alright bye." Kierra said and hung up. She looked up and saw Derek standing next to her.

"Should we tell them about Deucalion?' she asked

"Scott already knows about him but if you want to tell the others then you have to tell everyone the truth. Including Isaac and Stiles." Derek said.

"They can't know about me, not even Scott." Kierra said.

"You know they're going to figure it out sooner or later." Derek replied.

"They won't figure it out today especially not from you." Kierra said looking in his eyes.

"Fine, but text me when you get to Allison's so I'll know that you're safe." Derek said.

"Fine I'll let you know if I'm safe." Kierra said rolling her eyes.

Derek nodded and left.

Kierra went upstairs to shower and get ready. Thirty minutes later, Kierra was dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt with white air force ones. Blue leather jacket on she grabbed her keys along with her phone and left for Allison's.

Pulling up at Allison's building Kierra couldn't help the dreadful feeling that consumed her body. Usually she follows her instincts and avoids those kinds of situations. Instead she ignored the feeling and got out her car.

Making sure she had everything Kierra had each of her jackets custom made for her weapons. Putting her Sais away she made her way inside to see her friends. As she continued her way into the building the dreadful feeling got worse. Becoming alert Kierra clenched her fist in anticipation, her body pumped with adrenaline; heart racing with anger, and feet posed for a fight Kierra pressed the button for the elevator.

The elevator came to a stop on the first floor. Kierra could sense something evil behind the metal doors.

The doors opened and revealed…

**Sorry to cut it short right there but I wanted it to be suspenseful at the end. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter is posted in order to find out who is in the elevator. Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You!" Kierra said in rage.

"Hello empath." The man said

"Deucalion! What are you doing here." Kierra said.

"Isn't it obvious empath I live here." He replied.

"Since when does this building allow monsters like you in it?" Kierra stated with venom.

"Since I'm able to pay my own rent. Tell me empathy how long has your family been searching for me. I've been here the entire time and you still weren't able to find me." Deucalion said with arrogance.

"Well its only a matter of time before I kill you." Kierra said drawing her sais

"Oh please put those away I'm not going to kill you…yet I just want to talk."

"And why should I believe you?" Kierra replied

"Because I have important information for you." He said.

"Fine" Kierra stated putting away her Sais and stepping onto the elevator.

She pressed her desired destination and waiting for Deucalion to start speaking making sure to keep her guard up.

"As you know empath I'm after you. You don't realize how powerful you are." Deucalion spoke.

"Your point is." Kierra sarcastically stated.

"My point is that I'll give you six months to prepare yourself for the war that's coming."

"What war?" Kierra asked becoming alert.

"The war between you and I no less you have so much to learn empath." Deucalion said. Kierra clenched her jaw she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So why not kill me now? Why are you hesitating?" Kierra asked.

"Because I'm playing chess with you. I made the first move by talking to you now you have to make the next one." He replied.

The elevator stopped at her designated floor and kierra stepped off.

"I'm so glad we had this chat see you soon empath." Deucalion said and the doors shut.

Walking up to Allison's front door Kierra knocked. Allison opened the door with a smile on her face but it turned into concern when she saw the angry look on Kierra's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just had a not so friendly chat with someone in the elevator." Kierra replied clenching her fist.

"Who?" Allison asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Kierra said and walked inside.

She looked around and saw brown couches and a glass table in the living carpet was white. Kierra also saw pictures of Allison and her father there was also a picture of a woman with short red hair.

"That's my mom." Allison said

Kierra could feel her sadness she didn't even have to ask what happened to her.

"Sorry." She said hugging her.

"Thanks." Allison replied

Kierra continued to look around and saw that the kitchen was connected to the livingroom.

"Where's Lydia?" she asked.

"In my room come on." Allison said.

The girls walked into her room, Kierra saw Lydia sitting on the bed

"Hey Kierra." Lydia said smiling

"Hey Lydia." Kierra replied smiling back.

"So what were you girls doing before I got here?" Kierra asked

"We were actually about to order food have you eaten anything?" Allison said

"No what did you have in mind?"

"We were gonna order pizza." Lydia answered.

"Cool from where?" Kierra asked

"Little Caesars." Allison said.

"Sounds good I have them on speed dial,"

Allison and Lydia laughed at their friend. Kierra put her phone up to her ear and waited for someone to answer.

"_Thank you for calling Little Caesars how may I help you?"_ A girl answered

"I would like to place an order." Kierra said into the phone.

"_What would you like?"_ the girl replied

"Hold on for a second." Kierra said taking the phone away from her ear.

"What would you guys like?" she asked her friends.

"Get two large pizza's one cheese and the other pepperoni and then get the deep dish pepperoni pizza." Allison said

"Drinks?" Kierra asked.

"Pepsi and Sierra Mist." Lydia replied

Kierra told the girl their order they told her that it would take about 15 to 20 minutes and that they could come pick it up.

"Thank you." Kierra said and hung up.

"What'd they say?" Lydia asked.

"They said it would take fifteen to twenty minutes but we should go up there so we can get our food." Kierra said.

The girls walked inside the restaurant ten minutes later.

"You three ladies came at the right time because your food is ready." The cashier said.

Kierra paid while Allison grabbed the pizza's and Lydia grabbed the drinks. They left and went back to Allison's place. Each of the girls had two pieces of pizza to start off with. They were sitting around talking Allison decided to ask Kierra what had her so upset earlier.

"Its nothing, I just ran into a person I didn't want to see." She replied eyes turning darker in anger.

"You know you can tell us anything." Lydia said with sincerity

"I know." She replied.

Kierra got some more pizza. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and saw it was a text from Derek.

"_Did you get to Allison's safely?" _It read.

_"Yeah I'm fine Derek."_ She texted back.

Right when she was about to put her phone down it vibrated again. Kierra looked at it.

_"Ok"_ it read

_"We need to talk."_ She texted him.

"_What is it?" _

_ "I'll tell you tomorrow. Do you think you could meet me somewhere?_

_ "Yeah what time?"_

_ "At eleven in the park."_

_"Ok"_ Derek replied.

"Who are you texting?" Allison asked causing kierra to look up.

"Just a friend its nothing." Kierra said.

"Ok whatever you say."Allison replied not believing her.

Kierra ate some more pizza and sat on the floor. She couldn't tell the girls about Deucalion or her destiny because she hardly understands her destiny herself and she couldn't tell them about her family past they wouldn't understand or s she thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

Kierra pulled up at the park the next morning at eleven. She saw Derek standing there, sighing she got out her car and walked up to him.

"Never knew you to be puncua…

"What is it you want to tell me" Derek interrupted.

"Well dang you could at least say hello or something!" Kierra said agitated.

"Kierra!" Derek growled

"Fine" Kierra said sitting down.

Derek sat next to her waiting for her to talk.

"Yesterday when I go to Allison's apartment I had this strange feeling take over me." She spoke.

"What was the feeling?" Derek asked.

"Dread and when I walked inside it got worse. I walked toward the elevators, Derek I could sense something evil was behind the elevator doors." Kierra stated looking at him.

"Who was in the elevator?"

"Deucalion" Kierra whispered.

"WHAT!" Derek yelled standing up.

He started to pace in front of her.

"What did he say?" he asked anger in his eyes.

"He said that I have six months to prepare for a war that's coming." Kierra replied.

Derek stopped pacing and looked at her. He saw fear in her eyes even though she tried to hide it. She looked up at him and saw that he wasn't surprised.

"You knew about this didn't you?" she asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, I knew about the war but I didn't know Deucalion was in Allison's building." He replied looking at her.

"What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to be ready in six months?" Kierra said in panic.

"You'll be fine I'll help you in the meantime we need to tell the others." Derek said sitting back down.

"We're not telling them." Kierra said irritated.

"We don't have a choice." Derek argued.

"Yes we do. We don't have to tell them yet but we do need to figure out how to make me stronger." Kierra said.

"You are so stubborn why do…

"And you're not!? Derek we can't tell them yet not until we figure this whole thing out." Kierra insisted.

"Fine but we can't hide this forever we have to tell them eventually." He said giving in.

Kierra nodded and stood up; she started walking to her car while Derek walked toward his.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said getting in his black Camaro.

"Yeah see you." Kierra replied and drove home.

Kierra woke up Monday morning she got out of bed and walked to her dresser. Picking out blue skinny jeans, she also picked out a blue, grey, and white plaid shirt with a black wife-beater to wear under it. She then picked out her black ankle boots. While she was in the shower kierra couldn't stop thinking about the overwhelming feelings she had.

She thought about Stiles and how helpful he's been to her over the last couple of days. She also couldn't stop thinking about Isaac and how vulnerable he makes her feel. Kierra got out the shower and sprayed her vanilla body spray on and got dressed. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and picked up her black leather jacket. Kierra grabbed her bag and went to brush her teeth.

Pulling up at school Kierra looked and saw her friends waiting by the entrance. She got out her car and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"Hey Kierra." Stiles said with a cheeky grin.

"What's up?" Isaac said looking at her.

"Nothing, you guys ready to take this test in English." Kierra asked.

"Not really I just hope I pass." Boyd stated.

Kierra was about to reply but her breath hitched in her throat and her brown eyes turned gold. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles all had concerned looks on their faces.

"What's happening to her?" Isaac said panicking.

"I don't know." Scott replied grabbing her shoulders.

"Kierra are you ok?" Allison said worried.

"Kierra what's wrong?" Scott asked.

Kierra didn't reply instead she was having a vision based in 1920s beacon hills.

_The young woman walked into the vast mansion filled with people wearing black and white gowns. She stood at the top of the staircase observing the crowd dancing to the smooth jazz music played by the band. She descended the staircase letting her velvet red dress flow as her hips sway to the rhythm of the music._

_People stopped dancing to look at her because she wasn't dressed for the occasion. She could feel their emotions of disapproval and dismay for her attire and didn't care what they thought of her. She walked towards the bar and sat down. The man next her looked at her out of the corner of his eye and took a shot of his whiskey. _

_ "Penny for your thought's sir." She spoke in a smooth tone. _

_ "I'm just wondering what's a dame like you doing coming to this ball alone." He replied turning to face her completely._

_He noticed her black hair was down on her shoulders and she had milk chocolate skin and brown eyes. _

_ "Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." She mysteriously replied._

_ "Why do I feel like even if I ask you another question you would just reply in some other mysterious way and leave me high and dry bearcat." He said looking at his shot of whiskey._

_ "Because everything I say has a meaning to it and a lot of things will happen that's going to change everything." She replied._

_ "So what are you saying sweetheart?" he asked._

_She looked over at him taking in his appearance for the first time. She notices his brown hair gelled back and his beautiful blue eyes. She also noticed that he wasn't dressed for the occasion either wearing a brown suit with a fedora hat on his head. _

_ "I'm sayin that we have to end this." She replied and walked away leaving the man speechless._

Kierra almost lost her balance; she clutched her chest and tried to regain her breaths. Isaac had his arms around her. Her back was against his chest and concern was written on his face. Stiles was standing in front of her his face showed fear and concern.

"Are you alright Kierra?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she said finding her voice.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Allison asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok well we better get to class." Lydia said.

Everyone agreed, Kierra got out of Isaac's grip and they walked to class.

"_What was that about?"_ Isaac thought as he sat in his seat.

"_What happened to her? What did she see?" _He thought as he sat in English class.

The others just thought that she was having a panic attack but he knew there was more to it. He looked over at her to see her copying the notes on the board. He knew something wasn't right but didn't exactly know what it was. Kierra felt someone looking at her and looked over to see Isaac with concern on his face. She knew that he was worried about her she could feel it.

Isaac faced the front and tried to focus on the lesson. Stiles was also concerned about her. He saw her breathing become shallow and quickened. He knew she had a panic attack and he wanted to help.

Class ended and Kierra grabbed her things to leave. She walked to her next class which was chemistry and saw Boyd, Scott, Stiles, and Allison already there.

"Hey guys." She said sitting next to Boyd.

"Hey we just wanted to know if you were ok." Scott stated.

"Yeah I'm ok I don't know what that was." Kierra lied.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked worried for her friend.

"Yeah I'm ok really I think it was just a panic attack." Kierra replied.

"Just let us know if you're feeling anxious again." Stiles said

"I will." She replied

She couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her. She knew that she was lying to her friends about what really happened but she didn't understand it herself. She took out her phone and texted Derek.

_"Hey I have free period after this class can you come up here."_

Her phone vibrated in her hand and she saw that Derek replied.

_"Yeah I'm on my way where should I meet you?"_

_ "In the hallway where my locker is."_ Kierra replied.

"_Ok I'll see you when I get there." _Derek texted back.

Kierra read the text and put her phone back in her pocket. Stiles saw that she was texting someone and assumed that it was Isaac. He clenched his fist in jealousy Kierra felt Stiles' emotions and turned to face him. She saw his fist clenched and his eyes had a hurt expression in them. She turned back around and waited for class to end.

As soon as the bell rung Kierra grabbed her things and dashed out of the room not giving stiles and chance to catch up with her. She looked and saw Derek already waiting by her locker and walked over to him.

"Hey glad to see you made it." She said

"Yeah what is it?" Derek replied

"Let's not talk here lets go to your car." Kierra said.

Derek nodded and they began walking towards the doors to exit the school. They got to his car and Derek unlocked the doors and they got inside.

"Ok, so what's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"Well dang at least let me try to get my thoughts together so I can tell you Mr. Impatient!" Kierra stated anger in her voice.

"Kierra I don't have time to argue with you. Just tell me WHAT'S GOING ON!" Derek yelled.

"DON'T EVER YELL AT ME!"Kierra yelled back. Her heat pounding with anger.

Derek took a deep breath to calm himself down. This girl was feisty, stubborn, and challenging and she was going to be the death of him.

"Ok I'm sorry just tell me what's wrong" he said looking in her eyes.

"Ok well, I was standing with Scott and the others. We were talking about taking the English test. That was the last thing I remember before-

"Before what?" Derek said grabbing her hand urging her to continue.

"Derek my breath hitched in my throat and I had a vision." She replied.

"What did you see?" Derek asked masking his shock.

Kierra could sense his shock but didn't say anything about it.

"I saw a woman wearing a red velvet dress going into a 1920s mansion wear a black and white ball was being held." Kierra said.

"What happened in the ball?"

"She could feel everyone's emotions, they disapproved of her wardrobe and then she walked over to a bar."

"What after that? Did you see anything out of the ordinary?" Derek said firing questions like bullets.

"Well no Sherlock everything was normal in the vision nothing seemed strange." Kierra sarcastically replied.

"Kierra!" Derek growled.

"You know your growling doesn't scare me." Kierra said rolling her eyes.

"Is there anything else that happened in the vision?" Derek asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes I saw talk to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes he looked just like Isaac." She answered.

"Wait Isaac was in your vision?"

"Yes and all they did was talk she told him that they would have to end everything" Kierra said.

"What did she mean by that?" Derek asked slightly confused.

"I don't know that's all I remember because I came out of the vision and saw everyone looking at me." Kierra replied looking at him.

Derek was looking straight ahead his hand gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Derek, what the hell does this mean?" Kierra said in agitation.

"I don't know, it could be anything." He replied with intensity.

Kierra huffed and sat back in the seat. She looked out the window trying to come up with an explanation for what was going on in her head.

"Kierra we'll figure this out." Derek said grabbing her hand.

She looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"I know we will I just hope we figure it out it's too late." She replied.

**Hey guys sorry I've been taking I've been busy with school and stuff read this and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kierra was back in school, it was still free period and she wanted to get some studying done but there's something else on her mind at the moment and that was figuring out what her vision meant.

"_It was so vague and unclear" _she thought taking her calculus book out of her locker. She closed it and made her way to the courtyard to be alone.

Sitting at a picnic table, Kierra took out her tablet and attached the keyboard to it. She powered it up and began looking up things revolving around her vision but came up short.

"I guess some things are meant to be found another way." Derek said causing her to jump.

"Dammit Derek don't do that." Kierra said clutching her chest and looking up at him with anger in her eyes.

She punched him in the arm and looked back at the screen. Derek sat next to her and looked at the screen.

"You know you punch like a girl." He said dryly

Kierra looked at him her eyes blazing with aggravation

"And you're really starting to get on my nerves right now." She replied

"Try looking up Deucalion." Derek suggested

Kierra typed in his name and got over 50,000 hits.

"The only thing I see is that Deucalion is a Greek god. Got anymore suggestions genius." She stated voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If I'm a genius what does that make you?" Derek sarcastically stated.

Kierra looked at him "Asshole" she said and typed something on her tablet.

Derek looked over her shoulder and saw Stiles watching them. He saw him clench his fist and walk away.

"What's wrong with Stiles?" he asked looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she replied confused.

"He looked at me like he wanted to hit me." Derek said

"I don't know what's going on with him lately he needs to chill out and realize that I'm not his girlfriend I'm his friend." Kierra stated.

Derek shrugged his shoulders and looked at the screen again.

"Look I found something." Kierra said pointing to the screen.

"What does it say?" Derek asked.

Kierra looked at the article on the screen and read.

"It says that a wolf attacked someone in the woods. Police found the man alive and they interviewed him. He said that he saw a man standing over him with shades and a white cane."

"When was this?" Derek asked

"Three years ago." She replied looking at him.

Derek sighed and shook his head

"We need to figure out your vision. What did the mansion and the relation does the woman have in common with you." He stated

"I don't know, it was too vague I need more." Kierra said rubbing her temples.

"So what are you gonna do? Wait until you have another vision that's smart!" Derek stated in frustration.

"Well I don't have a choice do I! It's not like it's your life your mind is messing with. You think this is easy for me, well guess what it's not!" she replied voice deadly.

"I know it isn't I just want to help you but I can't"

"The best way you can do that is not taking your frustrations out on me you lunatic!" Kierra said with anger.

"I'm not a lunatic I'm a werewolf." Derek said in a smug voice.

Kierra looked over at him. Her eyes held anger and annoyance in them over his smart aleck tone.

_"Why is he always challenging me?" _She thought.

Narrowing her eyes into slits she spoke.

"Just because you're my so-called protector doesn't mean I still can't take you down."

Derek snorted "Do you remember our training session this past weekend or did you lose your memory after you fell and hit your head."

"I did not hit my head smart guy and you know that, and if I remember correctly I knocked you off of your feet. You may be a big bad alpha werewolf who has super speed and strength, but I'm a lot faster than you think." She said putting him in his place.

"Why do you always have to challenge me?" Derek asked in frustration.

"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing. Kierra replied.

When it comes to Derek it seems she can never hold her tongue. He was stubborn, annoying, and hot-headed and he got on her nerves like no other. Derek just looked at the petite girl. He couldn't contain his tongue when it came to her.

_"She's just so frustrating I've never met someone who pushes my buttons."_ He thought.

It was the end of the school day, Kierra walked up to her locker to retrieve her books to do her homework for that night.

"Hey Kierra." Isaac said behind her causing her heart to thunder in her chest.

"Hey Isaac." She breathlessly replied

"I was wondering if you could help me with my English homework" Isaac said looking hopeful.

"Sure I'd be glad to help." Kierra said with a smile

"Great…So I'll be at your house later so we can work on it." He said showing his brilliant smile

"Yeah sounds good." Kierra said blushing 

"_His smile makes me melt" she_ thought

Isaac smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to blush deeper. Kierra watched him as he walked toward the double doors with a smile on her face. She grabbed her bag and walked to the parking lot and saw Stiles standing by his jeep which was parked beside her car. He looked over and saw her walking towards him.

"Hey Kierra can we talk?" he spoke.

"Yeah sure what is it?" she asked feeling his curiosity

"I didn't know you knew Derek Hale." He said surprised.

"He's more like an acquaintance I tolerate him." Kierra said

"Oh… Well anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." Stiles said smiling.

"I would Stiles but I'm helping Isaac with English." Kierra replied feeling his hurt and disappointment.

Stiles' face fell "Oh well maybe tomorrow." He replied

"Yeah sounds great." Kierra replied touching his shoulder.

Stiles grinned when he heard that answer and hugged her.

"Great so I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight? He asked.

"Yes can't wait." Kierra replied smiling at his happiness.

Stiles smiled back and got in his jeep and drove away. Kierra got in her car and wnet home to get ready for Isaac's arrival.

**Hey guys I hope I wasn't taking too long for you please read this and review I want to know your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see happen between Kierra and Isaac and I also want to know what you think of Kierra and Derek's relationship do you think there is sexual tension between the two or just plan tension because it seems to me that they can't stop arguing please tell me what you think is going on with those two and what you want to see happen with them.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kierra was in the shower that night thinking about her study session she had with Isaac.

Flashback

_Kierra heard the doorbell ring and went downstairs to answer it. She smiled when she saw Isaac._

_ "Hey Isaac come on in." she said stepping aside._

_ "Hi thanks for helping me with this" he replied walking inside. _

_He looked around her house and saw a 60 inch flat screen TV and white couches in the living room. The carpet was a blue-grey color and there were black glass tables with pictures of her aunt and uncle on them._

_ "Come on let's go sit in the kitchen." Kierra said breaking him out of his trance._

_ "Wow this kitchen is nice." Isaac complimented._

_It was marble and black with a whirlpool refrigerator and a brown table. The walls were a light beige color with brown cabinets. The microwave was in the corner next to the sink._

_ "Thanks, my aunt wanted a big kitchen to cook in." Kierra said sitting at the table._

_ "It even has a bar nice." Isaac said sitting in the seat next to her._

_ "Yep its pretty cool." She said taking out her English textbook._

_ "Ok so what do you need help with?" Kierra asked._

_ "I'm confused on how to write this paper on Romeo and Juliet. What exactly was Mr. Parker asking us to do?' Isaac said eyebrows furrowed together in confusion._

_Kierra smiled and took out the paper their teacher gave them with the assignment on it._

_ "It says write a 3 to 5 page paper about the impact Romeo and Juliet has made to you as a person." She stated reading the assignment._

_ "That sounds difficult." Isaac said rubbing his temples in defeat._

_ "It's not that bad Isaac; you're just making it harder than it really is." Kierra said rubbing his head in a soothing manner._

_ "Says the girl who started hers two days ago." He teased._

_ "Hey I resent that. It's not my fault you waited until two days before its due to get help." Kierra teased back laughing._

_Isaac smiled at her laugh and shook his head._

_ "Fine, just help meee!" He whined._

_Kierra giggled at that and they began working on the assignment. Fifteen minutes into their work Isaac spoke._

_ "Hey where are your parents anyway?"_

_ "Oh they went out for dinner. I already told them you were coming to get help with your homework." Kierra answered._

_ "Wow, they left you alone with a boy in the house. They must really trust you." Isaac stated smiling as she blushed._

_ "That, and my uncle was in the Navy and could kill you. He retired from the Navy this year and I get benefits as well as him since I'm his baby girl." Kierra replied _

_Isaac's eyes widened causing Kierra to laugh at the scared look on his face._

_ "Don't worry my uncle is a nice man you'll be fine." She said soothing him._

_Isaac relaxed a little and smiled._

_ "So do you plan on following your uncle's footsteps?" he asked._

_ "Yeah I am, I'll be in the Navy reserve trying to be a writer and photojournalist." She replied beaming._

_ "Cool that sounds awesome. I didn't know you liked photography." Isaac said impressed._

_ "Yep it started out as a hobby and then I fell in love with it." Kierra stated smiling wider._

_ "Cool, so you're a musician, writer, and a photojournalist; quite the artist there." Isaac said grinning._

_ "Yep as well as a poet." Kierra replied blushing._

_ "Wow impressive." Isaac said_

_ "Thanks." She replied rubbing her neck and smiling bashfully._

_ "Well, I'm a musician too I play guitar as well as drums."_

_ "Cool maybe we could sing together sometime." Kierra replied grinning._

_ "Yeah that would be perfect." Isaac said with a smile._

End Flashback

Kierra smiled and turned the shower off. Isaac was a perfect gentleman the whole time. He never tried to pressure her into anything and that was sweet of him. She wrapped the towel around her body and walked to her room. Turning on her lamp so she could see, Kierra gasped when she saw Derek sitting at her desk.

"Derek what the hell!" she yelled pulling her towel tighter.

"I just came to give you something." Derek stated standing up.

"That still doesn't give you the right to come into my room." Kierra said with venom.

"Next time I'll knock; In the meantime here." He replied giving her a flash drive.

"What's this?" Kierra said in confusion.

"A flash drive." Derek said in a sarcastic tone.

Kierra rolled her eyes "I know that smartass I mean what's on here." She replied through clenched teeth.

"It's everything you need to know about Deucalion." Derek answered.

"Ok, meet me tomorrow during free period." Kierra said.

"All right and don't lose that." Derek said and climbed out the window.

Kierra rolled her eyes and closed the window and curtain to get ready for bed

"_That boy gets on my nerves what have I gotten myself into." _ She thought and went to sleep.

The next morning Kierra got up and got dressed in black skinny jeans and a grey v-neck shirt, with her skull belt on her hips and hooked in the front. With a black belt to hold her pants up and grey ankle boots. She had her black leather jacket on with her white American eagle bag on her shoulder.

"You look like you're ready to go." Ron said smiling at his little girl

"Yep and Isaac was a gentleman so don't worry about last night nothing happened." She replied feeling his anxiety about Isaac.

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "You never cease to amaze me your abilities are strong baby girl." He said with a grin.

"I know now I have to go." Kierra replied smiling and going to the door.

"Have a good day Kierra." Lucille said

"Bye." Kierra replied and went to her car.

She got inside and started the engine. Putting in her Zendaya Cd she jammed to the music.

"Make it stop, so so good I just can't take no more. Turn it down turn it up I don't. I don't know" she sang while driving. Singing was her passion she's been singing since she was a little girl and loved it.

Pulling into Beacon Hills high she found a parking space and got out.

"Hey guys." Kierra said when she saw Stiles and Scott pull up next to her.

"Hey Kierra, nice to see you." Scott replied smiling

"Hey Kierra you look great." Stiles said grinning

"Thanks Stiles" Kierra replied smiling.

The boys got out Stiles' jeep and walked with her to the entrance.

"Scott where's your motorbike?" Kierra asked confused.

"Oh its getting fixed I pick it up tomorrow. Do you think you can give me a ride to work today?" he replied.

"Yeah seeing as how we work together, that wouldn't be a problem." Kierra replied.

"Cool you rock you know that." Scott said cheesing.

"So I've been told." Kierra laughed.

"So Kierra, did you do the math homework that's due today?" Stiles asked

"Yep got it done last night after Isaac left." She replied

"Oh I forgot he was over there. How did that go?" Scott said smiling

"It went fine nothing happened if that's what you're both wondering."Kierra said feeling their nosiness.

"Good" Stiles said under his breath. Scott heard him but didn't say anything.

"So Stiles, I'm looking forward to hanging out with you tonight." Kierra said causing him to smile.

"Me too, what would you like to do?" He asked.

"Bowling sounds fun." She answered opening her locker.

"Cool bowling it is." Stiles said causing her to giggle.

"Ok so we better get to class guys before we're late." Scott said smiling at them.

Kierra shut her locker and walked with the guys to English class.

After English class was over Kierra was sitting in her Chemistry class working on the notes. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out.

_"Hey I'm on my way to meet you for your free period."_ She read the text from Derek.

"_Ok, I'll just come to your car as soon as I get out."_ She replied and put her phone down.

"Her phone vibrated again signaling another text.

_"Ok see you soon."_ Derek replied.

Kierra put her phone down and waited for class to end. Derek was in the parking lot in his car waiting for Kierra's class to end. He sat there listening to "Hit the Floor" by Linkin Park. Looking to his left when he heard the double doors open, Derek saw Kierra walking towards his car.

"Hey." She greeted getting in the passenger side.

"Hey you still have the flash drive I gave you last night." Derek said cutting to the chase.

"Yeah and I'm still annoyed with how you just barged into my room last night." Kierra replied glaring at him.

"I didn't see anything so get over it and take out the flash drive." Derek replied glaring back.

Kierra huffed and got the flash drive and her tablet out of her bag. She powered up her tablet and put the flash drive into it.

"Who gave you this because I know you didn't get this on your own." She asked.

"I don't know, when I got to my house last night it was in an envelope in my door with a note attached to it." Derek said

"What did it say?"

"It said that it had information about Deucalion and that I would need it to stop him." Derek replied looking at the screen.

"And you believed it? Did you ever think that whoever left you this could by lying." Kierra said in a smart tone.

"No that didn't cross my mind at all." Derek sarcastically stated causing a glare from her.

"Don't get cute, believe it or not but I actually do care about you and your safety so watch your back." Kierra said.

Derek looked at her and saw she was telling the truth.

"I know you do I care about you too." He said

Kierra looked at the screen and saw some articles about Deucalion. She scrolled down and came across something that caught her eye.

_"No it can't be."_ She thought looking at the article.

"Click on that." Derek said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Kierra clicked on the article titled _"1920s Fire at Beacon Hills Harbor Mansion."_

"Derek, look at this." Kierra said pointing to a picture of the mansion before it was burned down.

"Is that the same mansion that was in your vision?" he asked.

"Yeah we need to go there." Kierra replied in a daze.

"We will, after school today." Derek stated.

Kierra face palmed causing Derek to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked

"I just remembered, I promised Stiles we'd hang out tonight." She said sighing.

"Well just reschedule, I think this is more important." Derek dryly stated.

Kierra glared at him "I know that genius. I just don't want to hurt him." She stated in anger.

Derek gave her a steely look and spoke

"I'm just trying to help, don't get angry at me for doing just that."

"Well don't get smart with me and I won't get smart with you." Kierra replied in a defensive tone.

Derek's nostrils flared and he gripped the steering wheel

"_This girl is so infuriating. She's always got a comment for everything I say and it frustrates me to not end."_ He thought looking out the window.

Kierra could feel how angry he was with her but that didn't scare her one bit.

"You know what I'll just see you after school." She said opening the passenger door and slammed it shut through anger.

Derek watched her as she went back inside the school. What they didn't know was that a woman was watching them from afar.

"_It seems that the girl is coming close to her destiny and the puzzles with start to unravel soon." _ She thought and walked away.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Also tell me what you think of the mysterious woman and how she plays a part in the story. This is the first time I'm introducing her but you'll see more of her in the sequel to this story. Also in the next chapter Isaac will start to get some pieces of his own and I want to know what you think will happen between him and Kierra. Please tell me what you think of Derek and Kierra I'd appreciate it.**


End file.
